


Sweet Spirits (Ethereal Embodiments of the Moments We Shared)

by Psianabel



Series: Blauriam scribbles [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Brain, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Spirit creation, Spirit cuddle pile, angst in chapter 2, but overall happy, past and future, teenagers to adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Brain used to make Spirits.Until he didn't anymore.And then Lauriam asked him "What if we tried it again?"
Relationships: Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Blauriam scribbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Lauriam wasn't the person to be nervous. But right now he was and it was  _ new _ , albeit a bit frightening, if he was honest with himself.

Though there was nothing to be afraid of. Nervous? Maybe.

He agreed to Brain's question if he wanted to stay a night with him. 

But that wasn't anything new to him, they already had plenty of nights together where they ended up falling asleep on one another over books and Spirits.

Yet this time Brain actually  _ asked  _ him, which made this thing an entirely different level.

"What, like a date?" Lauriam had asked him, half-jokingly. But actually he meant it very seriously.

"Hmm, yeah. You could say that."

They were young. No one told them how this whole  _ relationship  _ thing worked. But maybe spending a night together outside of their usual task was something they could enjoy together, so Brain thought.

In the end they both had each other, so what could go wrong there?

"Gotta have to introduce this one to the others as well." Brain held the newly formed Weaselstar in his hands, which promptly crawled up his arm to sit on his shoulder. It moved around there for a bit until it found a good spot, making Lauriam chuckle as he watched all this.

There just was something cute about Brain handling these Spirits, he thought to himself. 

The night was drawing nearer and Lauriam followed Brain through the Daybreak Tower, still finding it odd that he decided to move into here. 

_ Feels so cold and alone _ , he told him back then. But Brain only shrugged with a smile, saying that it was better than he thought it would be.

His room wasn't far from the Meeting Room, just down the corridor. Brain opened the room for Lauriam, announcing himself to it, which only made Lauriam raise his suspicion.

Before he remembered that one detail about him.

Right. The Spirits.

The room was large, just having some bookshelves to the side, and a few steps downstairs stood a simple bed - occupied by more than a handful of Spirits, looking up to the two boys as they entered the room. 

Brain immediately got tackled by a few as he stepped in, giving one of each a rub over their heads.

"Hello, hello everyone -" Brain chuckled at them, and it didn't take long until Lauriam was covered by them as well.

He knew them, all of them actually. He was there when they got created, like he always was when Brain tried himself on a new pet for the Dandelions. These were all the first ones, the ones who weren't  _ perfect,  _ always staying by Brain's side. 

The Weaselstar on his shoulder watched with caution, but as Brain lifted a Pupstar into his arms, the small Spirit overcame his initial fear and climbed onto the bigger one, having already found a new friend amongst the masses. 

"Be careful, little one." Brain told the Spirit before the Pupstar sprinted off to introduce it to all the others. 

It was quite the sight and Lauriam smiled as he watched all of this happen. It was …  _ cute,  _ Brain had a hand for all these Spirits, he really had to admit.

Brain looked up to Lauriam as he noticed him being quiet, tucking on his vest to get his attention. "Join me?", he asked, reaching for his hand as he slowly leaned away from him. But it was Lauriam who grabbed it, and he nodded to him when their eyes met -

Brain only ever let someone catch his gaze when he felt safe, so Lauriam noticed. Whenever Brain went onto one of his explanation speeches to the others, he would turn around or look down, gesture to something. He and Ephemer shared silent glances of confirmation, but … it was only him who saw this adoration behind his grey eyes.    
  
And Lauriam found himself losing in it whenever Brain gave him the chance to.    
  
He never wanted it to end.   
  
They found themselves tucked under a blanket, face to face. Lauriam wasn’t even sure why he went into this with nervousness, when all they did was spent a night together like so many they did before. Except a bit more comfortable, with actual pillows instead books that did the job only half as good. And it didn’t take long until they got company, as expected.   
  
A blue Kitstar sneaked between them, curling up as it did a dramatic yawn before it fell to Lauriam’s side, not showing any hint of moving anywhere and any time soon. With a chuckle Brain reached out to it to stroke over its head and it wiggled its ears before it seemed to fall asleep. It took Lauriam by surprise and he wasn’t exactly sure how much space was left between him and the edge of the bed, but he also wasn’t here to find out, now that he found a good spot.    
  
More Spirits joined them after a while, a shy Flowerkit snuggled itself at Lauriam’s back, the Pupstar from before settled above Brain’s head and made a soft cushion of some sort, and the Weaselstar came in running with an Otterstar, promptly settling between Brain’s arms to claim their spot.    
  
Lauriam couldn’t contain his grin anymore.    
  
He didn’t expect much to happen, but this right here - yes, this was  _ so him _ , and he didn’t and wouldn’t want it any other way.    
  
“I can’t believe this.” Lauriam chuckled with a slight shake of his head. Carefully he reached out to the sleeping Kitstar in front of him, tickling it between its ears.    
  
Brain watched the Weaselstar in his arms wiggling out of his grasp, seemingly unsure where to stay - but it went to Lauriam’s side and nestled beside his shoulder, snuggling close to him.    
  
“They like you.” Brain said, starting to get occupied and locked in place as more Spirits joined them both.    
  
This … this was perfect.    
  
And for a moment it was just the two - with a lot of snuggly companions, of course - and everything outside of this room didn’t matter for once. No search, no impending darkness.   
  
And that was okay. For this moment, for this night, it was okay.

In silence and with a smile on their faces, the two boys fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mindlessly Brain stared at his table.

He wasn't sure how long he sat here quietly, without any movement, without any word. He only noticed as his sight became darker and darker and the sudden frantic movements at his hand, grabbing and nibbling on it to somehow get his attention.

"Huh?" 

He blinked and finally took notice of the dark room he sat in. The moonlight was the only source of light before he rubbed his tired eyes and turned on the table lamp, a burning sensation in his eyes when he sunk back into his chair. 

But a squeaking made him look back onto the table.

"Hey you, you're still awake." 

With a smile he reached out to the fuzzy Weaselstar dancing over his table, scratching its cheek as it leaned into him. But it wouldn't be long, as it continued to nibble on his fingers, playing with it, frantically moving around. 

Brain took a deep breath as he gave the tiny Spirit the attention it wanted.

"I know. … You don't have anyone to play with anymore. I'm sorry." He muttered as he watched the Weaselstar play. 

It was an energetic little thing. But a faithful companion the past months, being with him whenever he worked on something for the newly found city. A nice little distraction, he told himself over and over, blocking out the fact that it was the last remnant of the old world.

That he couldn't save anything and anyone.

He covered it up with diving into work work work, leaving no trace to even think of what happened. His table held so many papers of projects and ideas, he would always be occupied with something.

And that was all that mattered.

Holding out one hand for the Weaselstar to play, he rummaged his papers with the other, finding the one where he left off from before he stared into space. 

But he stopped midway, his eyes wandering to be a specific piece on the very side of his mess. The old picture was buried deep, one of the first things he ever put onto his table - he had already forgotten about it, and finding it again now …

Brain's whole world stopped in an instant.

He didn't even dare to take it, the faint glimpse of him and Lauriam already enough for him to stop breathing. Even the Weaselstar stopped moving, only tucking on him with simple touches.

Everything grew cold. Himself and everything around him.

The sudden drop of emotions was too overwhelming. 

He should have been happy to see it, as happy as he was when the photo was taken. But no, in the end it was just a reminder he wanted to run away from.

A reminder that he couldn't change it. That in the end destiny and fate wasn't something he was able to mess with. 

He lost them. He lost  _ him - _

Brain grabbed the picture and pushed his chair away, walking into the middle of the room with ragged breath. 

He held it up to his eyes with an arm length away, summoning his Master’s Defender with the other hand.

A quick fire spell and it would be over - 

No more reminders. No more memories of his failures.

But at his back he could feel something crawling up to him, managing its way up to his neck and wandered to his arm. 

The Weaselstar squeaked at him, touching his wet cheek with its tiny hands. 

And for a while Brain looked at the Spirit sitting on his shoulder, his body shaking all over.

He couldn't do it.

The keyblade fell with a metallic sound to his side and with a scream Brain dropped to the ground, letting the photo fall as well. With the shaking unable to control, he curled up onto his side, holding onto his head as the emotions became unbearable.

The Weaselstar sneaked its way through him, curling up in front of his face as it licked over his tears.

He couldn't do it. Again.

Again.  _ Again. _

Clenching his eyes shut he bit on his lips to prevent himself from wailing even more, reaching out to the Spirit in front of him. Weakly he put it into his arms, holding it for the time being.

At least he had this. 

At least … he had this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brain?"

Brain opened a single eye at the mention of his name, from a voice he would never be tired of to hear. He was far too comfortable to move, having this familiar warmth around him which he wouldn't let go to pass. The room was dimly lit and from what he saw from this angle, the man lying down beside him was wide awake.

"Hmm?"

The pink haired man tucked himself closer, laying his arm around Brain's middle to pull him close.

Brain had to smile at this simple gesture. This … this was good. 

"We should make Spirits again." He whispered as he lazily drew his hand over Brain's stomach. "I mean … you. You were always the one who did it."

Brain closed his eyes again and tilted his head to the side to tuck his chin above Lauriam's head. He held him close, rubbing with a hand over his back before he replied.

"I haven't done that in ages …" He paused, letting the thought linger for a while. 

When actually was the last time he created a new one?

It was with him, he was sure.

The years in Scala ad Caelum had flown past him, might have been a decade or a bit more. And now the time here in this future where they met once again …    
  
Maybe … 

"Need to start from scratch, that's for sure. I'm not even sure if all the materials exist in this world and time ..."

"Tell me what you need and I'll find it for you."

Brain snorted and moved his hand up, gliding through Lauriam's pink locks as he buried his nose into his hair.

"You're serious about this."

Smiling, Lauriam took Brain's free hand to slide out of his embrace and pushed himself up, hovering over him to take everything in. Brain didn't let go of him and instead moved his hand down to his cheek to cup it. And Lauriam took the opportunity to lean into it, taking it into his own before he kissed his knuckles.

"I am serious." He let go of it and leaned down to him, lying his head onto his shoulder as he settled beside him again. Though he did not leave his eyes from him, watching him as Brain's smile grew wider and wider.   
  
And those eyes. He couldn’t let go of those eyes.  _ Again. _

Until Brain rubbed over his tired eyes and chuckled.

"Alright alright. I'll make a list tomorrow of the things I need."

"Fantastic." Pleased, Lauriam closed his eyes.

Ever since they met in this time again, the nights they spent together were in comfortable closeness, holding onto each other to let the other one never slip away again. Brain had cursed fate and destiny enough times in the past, and maybe this was the final payoff of all the time he had endured without him.    
  
It was okay. They had each other now. 

"... Brain?" He was almost close to drifting away to sleep as Lauriam called him again. And simply with a humm of acknowledgement he responded, slightly stroking over Lauriam's back to make clear he was still there. "What kind of Spirit are you thinking of making first?"

_ What an odd question -  _ Brain was too tired to say it outloud, humming again as he thought about it.

But he already knew it anyways.

"A Weaselstar."

And with that they both fell asleep together in their arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The list was long, but Lauriam didn't expect anything other than that.

He knew a few materials on it, having faint memories of them where to find those - Scorching Sands, Swamp Water, Forest Mushrooms, and Large Pearls, for example. But there were other things he hadn’t heard of, which held the basis of the Spirit making in the first place.

He didn't go for the very first search, he remembered. That's how he and Brain ended up doing all of this together in the first place … 

Lauriam decided to ask Skuld, who lived with them in the Land of Departure after Ven invited them to stay over with him.

"Why do you need - … Oh. You're making Spirits again?" She asked as she saw the list, and Lauriam nodded. She didn't seem too surprised to see they were going for it again, having a smile on her face as she explained where he had to go.

Together with Skuld's help he was able to track down the location of the materials he needed.

It somehow felt as if time never passed, really. Oddly nostalgic.

Traveling to all these different worlds - old and new - took its time, but that was to be expected. It gave Brain also enough time to prepare a room where he could set up this whole experiment thing, just like he used to do in the old Meeting Room.

Daybreak Town was no more, but the Land of Departure felt the closest of all the worlds available right now … 

The materials, albeit small in amount, but many different nonetheless, were scattered all over the worlds, but the old worlds from the Age of Fairy Tales never left their charm and Lauriam quickly found what he was looking for. Somehow old memories still lingered in those worlds, ready to come back to the surface.

He just never really noticed.

What was left was a hair from the fur of a Chirithy, although he was already sure that Ven's Chirithy wouldn't say no to that.

Hopefully.

"Here." Lauriam knocked on the open door to Brain's room, announcing himself. "I should have everything now."

"Ah, wonderful." Brain didn't turn around from his chair he sat in and instead turned to the Chirithy sitting on his table. "Now it's only you."

The Chirithy looked between the two men, rubbing its cheek with the tiny paw.

"... But only if I can play with it."

Brain chuckled as he gently rubbed over the Chirithy's head. "Of course. Pretty sure it needs a play partner anyways, huh."

Just as Chirithy nodded in agreement, Brain used the motion to pluck one hair out of the Dream Eater, holding it in front of him before Chirithy even realized what was happening.

"See, it wasn't so bad." 

Blinking, Chirithy held its head, seemingly in disbelief that it went so quickly. But it nodded again, hopping off the table to walk closer to the door.

"Good luck, you two." It walked past Lauriam and left the room with quick feet. "Don't let my hair get to waste!"

Lauriam looked after the small Dream Eater and chuckled as well, closing the door then after he placed the last materials needed on the table.

"So this is it, then." Brain leaned back in his chair and crossed one of his legs above the other. He shook some liquid in a flask, watching it carefully as it changed colors with each shake.

With curious eyes Lauriam walked closer to him, sliding his arms down his shoulders as he stood behind his chair. And Brain took the opportunity to tilt his head back, looking up to Lauriam as he leaned down to him.

"Feels like old times." Lauriam whispered to him and Brain grinned to him, reaching out to him to stroke over his hair.

"It does, doesn't it." 

Though the moment was short as Brain had to quickly adjust the flask - it reached the final color and the last ingredients had to be added. Lauriam didn't let go of him, simply standing by his side as he did his task.

"Now … only Chirithy's hair." Brain mumbled, setting the flask into the wooden construct standing in front of him. And with a deep breath and a smile he added the tiny piece, leaning back again for a reaction to happen.

And that didn't take long.

Smoke emerged from the flask and Brain waved his hand over it to see just something -

As the smoke cleared, a tiny weasel sat in the flask, rubbing over its new brown fur and eyes before it looked at the two men staring at it.

"It worked!" Brain exclaimed, tilting his head up to Lauriam to see his reaction.

And he had to smile at what he saw.

His eyes were sparkling, if he had to describe it with words. An expression of genuine nostalgia, happiness, topped with  _ love -  _

Brain cupped his cheek to get his attention. 

He didn't say anything, but that was okay, because Lauriam understood anyways. 

They were here together in this world. All the hardships from the past were washed away - it shaped them, for sure, it made them who they were. And all of it was needed to have them here again.

They found their home.

Suddenly the flask on the table almost tipped over and Brain hastily reached out to it before it could break. Lauriam had to snort at the sudden shift of emotions, hearing how Brain sighed in relief that nothing broke - 

The Spirit started to crawl out of the flask, sniffing on Brain's hand before it walked up his arm, up to his shoulder. 

"Hey there." Lauriam leaned down to it as it still explored its surroundings, promptly jumping onto Lauriam and starting to crawl all around him.

Brain put his elbow on the table and leaned onto it, watching the two with a grin. "It likes you."

"I would have been disappointed if it didn't." 

He watched Lauriam and the Spirit get to know each other, which was quite the sight, really. 

It … warmed his heart.

"Hey, Lauriam?" Brain started after a bit, standing up from his chair to join Lauriam's side. He slid his arm around his middle and Lauriam looked down to him, though Brain tucked on his collar to drag him even further down.

The Spirit jumped from Lauriam's shoulder to Brain's as their lips met. It crawled over his back up and down to the point where Brain had to break the kiss in laughter, scooping up the Spirit to properly put it on his shoulder again.

But that was okay, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I love you." Brain whispered between his chuckle and Lauriam only pulled him closer again.

"I love you, too."

They had each other. That was all that mattered.


End file.
